He Love's Me
by rAvEnHoTtTie2008
Summary: Ginny is still in love with Harry, but what happens when Harry returns those feelings?
1. He Love's Me

"He love's me, he love's me not" Ginny Weasley wispered to herself while picking the petals off a red rose.  
  
"He love's me" she finaly said, picking the last petal off the rose.   
  
"He love's me, he love's me" she sang to herself while dancing a dance she had just made up. The reason she was doing any of this was because Hermione had told her that muggles picked petals off a rose one by one saying "he love's me, he love's me not". Hermione said that if it ended up that she said "he love's me" as she pulled off the last petal he would love her forever. And Here she just pulled off the last petal saying "he love's me".  
  
The "he" in her life was Harry Potter. She thought he was so hot and he had saved her life in her first year at Hogwarts. He was so loving and kind. He cared for people and their personalitys, not what they looked like, though it must have helped Cho Chang. Perfect Cho Chang. Ginny had a right to be jelous of her.   
  
"Ginny, we have to go get Harry" Ron called up the stairs.  
  
"I'm coming" Ginny yelled back. She ran downstairs and followed her brother out the door into their car.  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
The Weasleys arrived at the Dursley's right at five o'clock. They all got out of the car and Mr. Weasley rang the door bell. He was very excited when he heard it ring and kept ringing it until a very large man opened the door. His face turned from blue to dark blue to purple in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Come here boy" the large man yelled to a skinny boy behind him that had a trunk at his feet. He looked no older that 16. He was Ginny's crush, Harry Potter. He still had the same jet-black hair and emerald green eyes that Ginny melted in everytime she looked into them.   
  
"What is it Uncle Vernon" Harry asked,inocently.  
  
"What is your kind doing on my porch boy" Mr. Dursley asked, yelling.  
  
"They came to pick me up to go home with them" Harry replied camly.  
  
"Well then, get out of my house, now" Mr. Dursley yelled at him.   
  
Harry then picked up his large trunk and walked out of the door to the car, the Weasley's following. Ginny got into the back seat, while Harry put his trunk in the back of the car. He then opened the door and slid into the back seat with Ginny. Ginny was very surprised, as was Ron. But Ron just got into the front seat, and waited for his dad to take off.  
  
"So how was your summer Ginny" Harry asked her.  
  
"It was fine, did the Dursleys treat you to bad" she asked him.  
  
"Not to bad, I think the talk Moody Tonks and Lupin gave him helped a lot" Harry replied.  
  
"Thats good" Ginny replied.  
  
They stayed silent for the rest of the ride home after that. 


	2. Harry's Surprise

The Weasley's and Harry arrived at the burrow just before night came. They went into the kitchin and smelt all sorts of good food all cooked by Mrs. Weasley. They sat down at the table and talked about how every one's summers had been, and Mrs. Weasley kept giving him second helpings.   
  
Ginny had not talked at all, and Harry some how noticed this.  
  
"So Ginny, you think Colin Creevey still has a crush on you" Harry asked her.   
  
"What" Ginny asked very surprised that anyone would have a crush on her, let alone Harry knew about it.  
  
"You didnt know about it" he asked Ginny slightly surprised.  
  
"No, who would have a crush on me" she told him.  
  
"oh" was all he said.  
  
'How can she think that no one can have a crush on her when I do, and now she doesnt like you. Nice going Potter' Harry thought to himself.  
  
'He is so hot, why is he all of a sudden interested in my life though' Ginny asked herself.  
  
"Time for bed" Mr. Weasley interupted there thoughts and they all got up and left the table.  
  
Ginny went to her room and put her pj's on still thinking about Harry. She decided that she needed to do something special for him since he did save her life. His birthday is coming up.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Ginny had finaly came up with the perfect solution. She would give Harry a surprise birthday party. She would invite all his friends, and have it on the date of his birth. Hermione had just walked in.  
  
"Hermione, what do you think of us giving Harry a surprise birthday party" she asked her friend.  
  
"Thats a terrific idea, Ginny" Hermione told her.   
  
"ok then, we'll do it" she replied.  
  
July 31, Harry's Birthday  
  
Harry woke up remembering it was his birthday. He walked down the stairs to the kitchen, and was suprised that all the Weasley's were up yelling "surprise" and "happy birthday". It was a surprise party for him.  
  
"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear harry, happy birthday to you" sang all the Weasleys while Mrs. Weasley brought out a very beautiful birthday cake.   
  
After they finished singing (Fred and George started singing "and many more on channal four, and scooby doo on channal two, a big fat lady on channal eighty...........") Harry made his wish and blew out the candles.   
  
'I wish Ginny will love me again' he wished. Then he blew out his candles.   
  
"Thanks everyone" Harry told everyone.  
  
"Dont thank us, thank Ginny, she is the one who came up with the idea" Hermione told him.  
  
"Thanks Ginny" he wispered, then he did something he never thought he would have the nerve to do. He kissed her, right there in front of her family and Hermione.   
  
"um, lets eat" said Hermione. 


	3. Messed Up

Ron looked like he could kill. The other Weasley's brothers had the same look.   
  
'damn, what have I down' Harry thought to himself.  
  
Ginny was still shocked.   
  
'o my god, Harry Potter, the boy who lived just kissed me in front of my whole family, which included six brothers who looked like they were about to kill' Ginny thought to herself.  
  
"um, yeah, lets eat" Mr. Weasley strained to say. After all it was his only daughter and youngest child that was just kissed.  
  
"Yeah, lets" Ron said rather evily.  
  
"Yeah, lets" all the other Weasley brothers said together.  
  
After they had ate a rather strained breakfast, the Weasley brothers went outside to play Qudditch, without Harry. Harry knew he had messed up big time. Why o why did he have to do something so stupid as to kiss Ginny in front of her family, which might I add included of 6 brothers waiting to kill him. Then, the worst of all, Ginny wasnt talking to him anymore. It was like she was in shock.   
  
'o well, its my fault I made such a mess of things. 


End file.
